


[Podfic] Reunion of Hand, Shield, and King

by Shadow_Dragon_jem



Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Does not happen, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Repercussions of Being a Time Traveling Single Dad, Feels, Gen, He Needs to Vent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Men Crying, Noctis Has Had a Long Three Years Okay?, POV Gladiolus Amicitia, POV Ignis Scientia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, So Do His Brothers, Team Mom Ignis Scientia, Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, Toddler Being Adorable, people jumping to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dragon_jem/pseuds/Shadow_Dragon_jem
Summary: Noctis has been found at last, and he brings with him a son. Ignis and Gladiolus are eager to reunite with their lost prince, but both of them are also anxious as to whether Noctis will even accept them after they failed to protect him 3 years ago, and then failed to find him again until now.But the bonds of brothers is not so easily broken, and really, Noctis is just glad to have them back.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Reunion of Hand, Shield, and King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reunion of Hand, Shield, and King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957279) by [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma). 



[ShadowDragonjem](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661) · [[Podfic] Reunion Of Hand, Shield, and King](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661/reunion-of-hand-shield-and-king)

Download Here: [mp3](http://kiwi6.com/file/7fb4hax9qb)


End file.
